prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Farewell My Friends
Farewell My Friends is the ninth episode of WWE Legends' House. It is the ninth overall episode and the last in season 1. Summary The season finale of "Legends' House" came to an emotional end with a truly legendary revelation by the first-ever Intercontinental Champion. Then, the Legends bid a fond farewell at a party with plenty to celebrate. Recap When eight Legends moved into the Legends’ House more than two months ago, neither the celebrated occupants nor WWE Network viewers knew quite what to expect. But by the time these men departed in the season finale, they had grown to know each other. And in their final meal together, one Legend — surrounded by longtime friends — made a historic announcement that represented everything that “WWE Legends’ House” was all about: Being yourself. Before sitting down to eat, the boys took some time to reminisce on all of the wacky activities they’d participated in over the course of the season. From meditating with Gary Busy to competing in LARPing and their very own game show, the Legends looked back fondly on all they had been through with one another. Those experiences contributed to the tremendous camaraderie, and led each member of the House to reveal an emotional and personal detail about his life at the dinner table. Nearly each Legend broke down in tears as they discussed losing loved ones, battling illness, becoming grandfathers and life-changing moments. But it was Pat Patterson who proved to be the most courageous on this night. In front of his peers and WWE Network cameras, the first-ever Intercontinental Champion announced that he had been hiding something from sports-entertainment fans for 50 years. But now, it was time for Pat Patterson to be Pierre Clermont, and the truly legendary performer made a legendary announcement that he'd never said publicly: He is gay. Pat Patterson came from poverty in Quebec to work for WWE decades ago. He lived with a partner for 40 years that he lost to a heart attack. He gave his life to sports-entertainment and hid inside a closet. Now, Pat could be himself. He insisted on not crying, but instead on celebrating. Thanks to the Legends, he was able to do just that. The group partied it up later that night with Ashley and the Palm Springs community, performing several musical numbers to the delight of the crowd. But it was Patterson who brought the house down with a stunning rendition of “My Way.” The Legends watched as Patterson, with a tremendous weight lifted from his shoulders, belted out Frank Sinatra's classic song. And as he sang, “I did it my way,” we are all reminded that he certainly did. The next day, the Legends packed up, embraced and bid each other fond farewells. But as we and the cast learned inside the House, these men are more than just Legends. They are human beings. Image Gallery LH_109_Photo_02.jpg LH_109_Photo_05.jpg LH_109_Photo_06.jpg LH_109_Photo_07.jpg LH_109_Photo_11.jpg LH_109_Photo_14.jpg LH_109_Photo_15.jpg LH_109_Photo_16.jpg LH_109_Photo_17.jpg LH_109_Photo_18.jpg LH_109_Photo_19.jpg LH_109_Photo_21.jpg LH_109_Photo_23.jpg LH_109_Photo_26.jpg LH_109_Photo_29.jpg LH_109_Photo_30.jpg LH_109_Photo_34.jpg LH_109_Photo_36.jpg LH_109_Photo_37.jpg LH_109_Photo_40.jpg See also *WWE Legends' House External links * Legends' House #8 at WWE.com * Farewell My Friends on WWE Network